This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Background: The surgery facilities provide support for all research projects requiring major survival surgery as a component of the research. Methods: Surgery is performed in either of two surgery rooms in the surgical facility. The facility is under the direct supervision of a veterinarian, who is assisted by the surgery supervisor and two surgery technicians. Procedures performed are those approved by the IACUC or for medical management of non-research animals. Veterinarians provide support to new investigators performing surgical procedures until the investigator becomes competent in the specific techniques. Trained veterinary technicians are present during every surgical procedure. Currently, all surgical procedures performed at the TNPRC involve a veterinarian. Results/Discussion: In 2010, 181 major survival surgeries, 112 minor surgeries, and 1518 endoscopic procedures were performed in support of research or clinical care.